kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Hashirunda!
In English- " Running!" , or " As I run!" Opening of Hajimari no Tabi (PS2 Game OST), Disc 2 - Track 01 Lyrics: Miyazaki Shinji, Linda AI-CUE Music: Linda AI-CUE Sung by: Tanimoto Takayoshi Japanese 走るんだ 決めたんだ 今日という日に 時は満ちてやってくる 風の声に導かれるよう 巡り会えた希望の日 君がくれた一つの願い 見知らぬ空はきらめき 高鳴る鼓動が響く ありのまま その自分の心を 信じれば やりとげられるんだ きっと 誓いを 胸に 迷いはないさ 僕が決めた この道のり 勇気 持って挑もう 進むんだ あの丘に向かって 変えてゆけ! はじまりは この世界 走るんだ 決めたんだ 今日のために 言葉さえも届かない 志に揺らぎないけど 時間(とき)の波が惑わせる 僕の想い 試される今 心は強く結ばれ 絆は距離を飛び越え 辛いとき 本当の仲間たちを 信じれば 乗り越えられるんだ きっと 祈りを 胸に ためらいはない 僕が運ぶ この運命(さだめ)に 夢 忘れず行こう 目指すんだ 遠い海原(うみ)に向かって 守りぬけ! 好きなんだ この世界 走るんだ 決めたんだ 今日のために 思い出の旅の日々 聞こえるよみんなの声 「ありがとう」って言うのさ 空にむかって叫ぶんだ そうさ! 誓いを 胸に 迷いはないさ 僕が決めた この道のり 夢 離さず行こう 僕が運ぶ この運命(さだめ)に 勇気 持って挑もう 進むんだ あの丘に向かって 変えてゆけ! はじまりは この世界 走るんだ 決めたんだ 今日という日に Romanji Hashirunda kimetanda kyou to iu hi ni Toki wa michite yatte kuru kaze no koe ni michibikareru you Meguriaeta kibou no hi kimi ga kureta hitotsu no negai Mishiranu sora wa kirameki takanaru kodou ga hibiku Arinomama sono jibun no kokoro o Shinjireba yaritoge rarerunda kitto Chikai o mune ni mayoi wa nai sa Boku ga kimeta kono michinori Yuuki motte idomou Susumunda ano oka ni mukatte Kaete yuke! Hajimari wa kono sekai Hashirunda kimetanda kyou no tame ni Kotoba sae mo todokanai kokorozashi ni yuraginai kedo Toki no nami ga madowaseru boku no omoi tamesa reru ima Kokoro wa tsuyoku musubare kizuna wa kyori o tobikoe Tsurai toki hontou no nakamatachi o shinjireba norikoe rarerunda kitto Inori o mune ni tamerai wa nai Boku ga hakobu kono sadame ni Yume wasurezu yukou Mezasunda tooi umi ni mukatte Mamori nuke! Sukinanda kono sekai Hashirunda kimetanda kyou no tame ni Omoide no tabi no hibi Kikoeru yo minna no koe "arigatou" tte iu no sa sora ni mukatte sakebunda sou sa! Chikai o mune ni mayoi wa nai sa Boku ga kimeta kono michinori Yume hanasazu ikou Boku ga hakobu kono sadame ni Yuuki motte idomou susumunda ano oka ni mukatte Kaete yuke! Hajimari wa kono sekai Hashirunda Kimetanda kyou to iu hi ni. English As I run , I make up my mind, thinking of this day. The time has run out, and as I was guided by the sound of the wind we met by chance. On this much anticipated day, my only wish was for your to be here. This unknown sky is sparkling, and the sound of my throbbing heart resounds. If you believe in being yourself, just as you are, I'm sure you'll be able to accomplish your dreams. The pledge in my heart has no hesitations, I'm the one who decided to make this journey Let's fight courageously! And head over that hill. (*1) Change! When I first began to run through this world, I made up my mind, thinking of what today would bring. Words are not enough to make my will waver, but the waves of time are confusing, and now my feelings are being tested. If we tie our hearts strongly, the bonds will surpass any distance. If you trust your true friends, you'll be able to overcome the difficult times, for sure. The prayer in my heart has no hesitations, as I fulfill my destiny. Let's not forget our dreams! And aim to cross the distant ocean. Protect it! As I run through this world I love so much, I make up my mind, thinking of what today will bring. In the memories of this journey I can hear everyone's voices shouting "Thank you" towards the sky, yeah that's right! The pledge in my heart has no hesitations, I'm the one who decided to make this journey Let's not let go of our dreams! As I fulfill my destiny, Let's fight courageously! And head over that hill. Change! When I first began to run through this world, I made up my mind, thinking of this day. Translation notes (*1) To get over a hill means to be able to pull through problems. Category:Music